I Swear to Kill
''I Swear to Kill ''is an American action thriller comic book series published by Image Comics. The comic combines spy and supernatural fiction in an action-packed adventure that follows the head of a government agency who sells her soul to a demon in order to gain him as an ally. Characters Main *'Juliet Ironrose' - the main protagonist of the series who is the head of a government agency and who has killed so many people she was nicknamed "Lady Death." Sadly, she lost her thumb on her dominant hand and is thus crippled in fights. *'Grape Juice '- an odd-looking giant purple demon with a permanent delighted grin who Juliet sold her soul to in order to gain him as an ally due to her disability. Grape speaks without opening his mouth and is the current strongest thing on the planet. *'Gabe Goldheart' - a member of the agency who is a former preacher that has very strong ties to his religion. Due to this, he distains Grape and everything he stands for. He is known for his golden pistols and for quoting the bible in battle. Supporting *'Timothy Cole' - Juliet's personal assistant who is a rather clumsy and shy man that stutters while speaking. Ironically, he is trained in karate and mixes it with gun fighting. *'Kate Williams' - the secretary of the agency who prefers to keep to herself and doesn't speak very often. Due to this, most are surprised to find out she is an explosions expert. *'Donald Bonnin' - a French chef who is the self-proclaimed greatest cook in the world. He once worked as an assassin who poisoned his target's food. *'Professor Myers '- a genius and extremely morally questionable doctor who has been on trial multiple times in multiple states for many different crimes. * *'"The Big Guy Upstairs"' - while never given an actual name, the big guy upstairs is the creator of the universe. They have no actual form, instead taking the form of whatever someone pictures them to look like. * Antagonists *'Cleo Ezarik '- one of the main antagonists of the comic who is a fallen angel who was cast out of heaven for constantly committing several of the seven deadly sins, seemingly for fun. *'Umbra' - one of the main antagonists of the comic who is Grape Juice's son and one of the seven Dukes of Hell. He despises his father due to constantly living in his shadow. *'The Ten Commandments', the final of the main antagonists who are a group of demon hunting archangels. **'Gabriel '- the leader of the Ten Commandments and the strongest of them all. He wields a sword made of holy energy and is completely immune to unholy attacks thanks to his Blessed ability. **'Uriel '- the second in command of the Ten Commandments who carries a bow that fires holy arrows. His ability is to "convince" people to help him, it is known as Will. **'Michael' - the third in command of the Ten Commandments who carries a holy shield as his weapon. His ability is known as Love, which makes him stronger the more people believe in him. **'Cassiel' - a more laid back member of the Ten Commandments who can also be partially dangerous. His ability, Flare, allows him to control fire. **'Gadreel '- an angel who is obsessed with proving his fighting skills against tough enemies. His Coliseum ability allows him to summon a battle arena made of blue energy. **'Raphael '- a very traditional archangel and the oldest member of them all. He often goes on rants about his things were better back in his day. His ability, Empower, grants his allies extra strength. **'Azrael '- a member of the Ten Commandments known for his rather vicious personality. He is the angel of death and has the ability to kill living things using Death's Touch. **'Sachiel' - TBD **'Zadkiel' - a rather egotistical member of the Ten Commandments who the others aren't very big fans of due to this. He is a shapeshifter that can turn in to one of a hundred forms. **'Ramiel '- the newest member of the Ten Commandments who is the only member to use modern day technology, riding in cars and firing guns. His ability, Blink, allows him to temporarily blind his enemies. *'Vlad the Impaler' - the first vampire ever created who uses a spear as his main weapon. He is known for his habit of impaling his enemies as his preferred method of murder. *'Crooked Man' - a deformed man who wears a gold mask to hide his face and who lives in a giant mansion. Both he and his mansion only come into existence every hundred years. *'Father Desmond' - a priest who respects the bible above everything else. He takes it upon himself to rid the world of sin and shrouds himself in holy symbols. *'Krampus' - a mysterious demon who is the dark representation of Christmas. *'Children of Man', a doomsday cult who believe they are the only ones stopping the world from ending. **'Linda '- TBD ** * Issues #/This Is Grape Juice. He's A Demon/ - Juliet takes a case on an actress who seemingly hasn't aged since the 1960s. # Trivia *